I love you too
by DechimoChan
Summary: REBORNGIOTTO. another of my Primo/Arcobaleno series, hehe. Summary: Even though Reborn may seem cold, Giotto knows better. Even though he never says those words, Giotto knows that Reborn always means it. Warning: Implying sex, mpreg, slight Cussing. Not for immature kids. Review !


Rated: T

Pairng: RebornGiotto

Slightly Au.

"Come on Tsunayoshi~." spiky hair bounced slightly as Giotto leaned forward, watching a year old child try to crawl and walk. "Heh, you're so cute."

Giotto, 21 years old, spiky blonde hair sat on a blanket that was spread across the grass of the park. Dressed in black jeans and a white button up shirt. A beautiful day out, Giotto had been given the chance to have a day off so that he could spend it with his small growing family. He crossed his legs and spread his arms, encouraging the small brown haired baby.

Tsunayoshi was his name. A small shy baby that cried for nearly everything. That didn't matter to Giotto, the child was his, that's what mattered.

"G-Guh.." Giotto looked at the baby, smiling widely.

"Come here~." the baby looked at Giotto with wide brown eyes, blinking in confusion, Tsunayoshi gripped the blanket before falling forward.

His face would have hit the blanket but his baby orange jumper was grabbed from behind by a large hand. Giotto looked at the man that had grabbed his child and a smile spread across his face.

"Thanks."

"Hm." Giotto chuckled, patting the spot next to him.

"Reborn~." The said male, looked at Giotto, smirking. He placed the baby in a sitting position in arms reach from Giotto, choosing to lay on his side next to him, his elbow pressed against the elbow, the side of his head against his palm. "Hehe, look Tsunayoshi has been trying to walk!" Reborn chuckled and took off his fedora to place it on the baby's head, the fedora falling over the child's face.

"Tsuna is Dame, I doubt he can do it." Reborn chuckle, only to have Giotto glare at him, holding back the urge to hit him.

"Don't be like that! Tsunayoshi can do whatever he wants." Giotto turned to the child who was holding the fedora in his small hands, but as soon as Giotto's attention turned to him, Tsunayoshi started to coo and reach for the blonde. "See, he's so energetic~!"

"I suppose so."

Giotto took Tsuna's small hands in his own, the baby gripping Giotto's fingers tightly. The blonde male pulled him upwards into a standing position, the year old squealed as he stood on wobbly legs. Giotto pulled and pushed back, letting the baby take small insecure steps under Giotto's guidance.

"You seem happy." Giotto blinked, looking at Reborn, whom was now laying on his back, fedora over his eyes to keep the sun from blinding him.

"Mm.." Giotto thought for a moment, chuckling softly as Tsuna drooled a bit, but he quickly cleaned it off the baby, letting him walk a bit more. "I am happy.. I have Tsunayoshi.. I have you."

Giotto started to think of the experiment Verde, a companion of Reborns, had come up with. He, himself and Fon had taken it. The effects took on Fon instantly, giving them an adorable boy, Kyouya, both his guardian, Alaude and Fon were over joyed. As for Reborn and Giotto, it took much longer and much more work, Giotto had simply given up on it, saying it most likely wasn't meant to be. Even through Giotto's protests, Reborn kept trying for Giotto, of course all that hard work resulted with a cute brown haired boy.

Giotto smiled to himself, as he pulled his hands upwards, lifting Tsunayoshi for a moment then placing him back down. Resulting in the boy squealing, babbling and giggling.

"Hm.." Giotto felt Reborn sit up, the Hitman leaned over, tickling the baby in the side. "May I?" Giotto pouted, was he really asking for permission to hold his own son. Reborn just smirked in return, placing his hands under Tsunas arms, bringing him closer.

"He likes you~."

Reborn looked at Giotto then back at Tsuna, he had never been one to be around children, hell, even adults annoyed him, but he supposed since Tsuna was his son, it was normal.

"P-Paa!" Tsuna squealed, his hands reaching out to tug on Reborn's curly Sideburns, making the Hitman glare at the naive child. "P-Paa! Paa!" The child squealed out more confidently.

"Hes so cute!" Giotto squeaked off the side. Tsuna turned and giggled out babbles seeing the blonde blushing at the site of lover and child.

"Yes yes. You always say that, now take him off." Reborn growled, Giotto blinked, then smiled, softly prying Tsunas hands off Reborns hair. "Ahh.." Reborn sighed in relief, curling his sideburns with his finger.

"Mou.. Tsunayoshi was just playing, weren't you Tsu-Kun~." Tsuna blinked, his small chubby cheek rubbing against his mothers pale cheek.

"Maa!" Tsuna squeaked, hugging Giotto's Face with his chubby arms.

"See! See! Hes so cute! Reborn look at his face!" Giotto started, Reborn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but his mother is much more cuter." The Hitman said with a smirk, making Giotto's face flare brightly.

"A-Ahh.. It's getting late..." Reborn chuckled and stood, enjoying the flustered look on Giotto's face.

"Yeah let's go home."

Once home, Giotto left Tsuna to Reborn while he went to shower.

Tsuna was in Reborns lap, giggling and clapping as Reborn played puppets with him. Reborn felt a nerve twitch as Tsuna's face went red when his giggling went overboard, how... Cute. Tsuna laid back in The hitmans lap, his legs kicking slightly as Reborn lifted his shirt to nibble on Tsuna's stomach like many times had seen Giotto do. Tsuna squeaked out loud and let out squeals and giggles as he hugged and pushed Reborns face away from his body.

"My, my, what do we have here." Reborn looked up quickly at the click of a camera.

"Giotto..." Reborn sat back, holding Tsuna up, letting the boy breathe and calm down, though occasional giggles left him. "You didn't..."

"You're being so cute! You were playing with Tsunayoshi and I couldn't help it! It's a scrap book moment! Or a picture for Tsunayoshi's baby album!" Giotto gushed, holding his camera securely in his hands.

"Giotto erase that..." Reborn stood, a now sleep Tsuna in his arms, clinging to his suit as his eyes started to close.

"B-But reborn!"

"Tsunayoshi is wanting to sleep.. Don't be so loud." Giotto closed his mouth and backed up slowly.

"I'm going to go put Tsnuayoshi in his crib.. If that picture is still there.. I'll make you suffer, Giotto." Reborn smirked, walking past the wide eyed blonde.

"Ughn..." Giotto watched As he turned to see Tsunayoshi's sleepy face on Reborns shoulder, the baby smiled at Giotto and waved before closing his eyes.

After a while, Giotto hid the camera and sat on the couch, watching the tv spread across the couch, the detention of classy. Giotto blinked, turning his head seeing someone climb on top of him.

"Where's the camera Giotto."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Reborn..~ you were being so cute with Tsunayoshi.. I couldn't help it."

"Giotto..." Reborn sighed as arms wrapped around his neck to pull him down, Giotto pressed Reborns face against his neck, as he nuzzled into the black hair, mewling softly.

"Let me keep the picture.. I won't show anyone..~!" Giotto shivered, the others hot breathe against his pulse point. He begged again, smiling widely as Reborn licked his neck, relaxing against his hold. Giotto smirked to himself, knowing he would print the picture and put it in an album later. His lover always weak against these tactics.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Giotto let a small squeal as a cold hand went up from the behind of his shirt, trailing up his spine, arching upwards.

"Re-Reborn! You're hands are cold!" Giotto whined.

"Reborn you're hands are cold! Kora!" Giotto quickly sat up, face flushed, reborn standing quickly avoiding bing thrown off the couch or being hit in the face.

"Colonello you bastard..." Reborn growled, glaring at the blonde male. "How'd you get it?"

"Hey, don't blame me, I just came to pick up something for Lal." Colonello smirked, making himself at home on the couch, looking at Giotto who was avoiding eye contact with him. "Giotto isn't exactly the best key hider, the spare was in the plant pot outside.

"O-Ouh.. The cookbook.." Giotto hummed, going into the kitchen to grab the said book, while Reborn glared at Giotto's back.

"Where's your kid, kora."

Reborn sighed, sitting next to the male, crossing his arms. He couldn't believe it. If it wasn't Tsunayoshi it was this bastard.

"Sleeping in his room."

"Ah! Here you go, Colonello, tell Lal I said thanks, it was helpful~." Giotto smiled widely, handing the other the book he had borrowed.

"I'll be sure to tell her, Kora." Colonello grinned, patting Giotto's head, sending a smirk to Reborn as the Hitman glared at his rival. "I'll lock the door on the way out." And that he did, leaving Reborn and Giotto alone.

"Heheh, now that he's gone.." Reborn looks at Giotto as the blonde straddled him, his pale arms wrapping around the hitmans neck. Giotto leaned down, giving Reborn light kisses. "I love you." Giotto smiled, turning red before giving his lover another kiss.

"Hm.." Reborn didn't say anything else, he merely leaned back against the couch, kissing the younger back. "Me too.." The man said after a while, making Giotto's fac flush horriblly. He leaned back, smiling.

"Alot?" Giotto grinned, removing his shirt placing it on the floor next to them. Reborn watched with hungry eyes, smirking.

"Yeah, don't push it." He chuckled, pushing Giotto against the coffee table, removing the blondes clothes. Reborn smiled fondly at the blonde, leaning down to kiss him, once pulling back, he went on loving the blonde.

Giotto smiled, hugging Reborn tightly as they expressed their feelings for each other, because he knew, this meant.

'_I love you too, Giotto.'_


End file.
